I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: HarryRon Don't like it don't read Harry's uncle finally goes over the edge and nearly kills his nephew...Ron finds him unconscious and brings him back to Hogwarts..when he wakes up,what will he remember? Please RR first Harry Potter fanfic
1. The Incident

I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love-Chibi-Nova  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter characters or anything like it...........but in later chapters I will be adding a few of my own made up characters(and they aren't characters like the type for a self insert fiction..in case your wondering) and my friends and I own them....but as far as that everything else belongs to J.K. Rowlings the genius -_-' ...........that's why I'm stuck writing fanfiction I guess lol........... well on with the fic........ please R/R ::walks away sluggishly::  
  
Chapter 1:The Incident  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the foggy desolate strip of pavement known as Privet Drive.It was around midnight when the two returned to Harry's window.They had snuck off on one of their "secret" dates to Hogsmeade and were just returning.Harry stood at the window,beaming at the freckle-faced boy in front of him.  
  
"Ron,I had a wonderful time tonight.I can't wait to see you again,"the emerald eyed boy said a little sullenly.Ron came through the window just enough to pull Harry into a tight embrace.He placed a kiss on Harry's scar as he released him from the hug.  
  
"Harry,I love you.I will send you an owl tomorrow of the next time I can get a chance to visit.I have to go now so that the Knight Bus won't leave me.Mum would have a fit,"Ron said as he climbed out the window and down the fire escape. He hated leaving his lover in such a place as this.Those horrible muggles always abusing him.  
  
"I love you Ron!!,"Harry whispered loud enough so that Ron came out of his thoughts and looked up at him.He smiled his usual Weasley grin which Harry loved so much and waved up as he began his walk to the bus.Harry watched as Ron's sleek figure disappeared out of sight.He sighed with nostalgia as he got ready for bed quietly and remembered the wonderful evening he had just had.As he lay in bed,he wondered if the Dursley's even bothered looking for him all night and hoped there wouldn't be hell to pay in the morning.With these tumuluous thoughts running through his head,he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of Vernon Dursley shouting up the stairs to the little room that was his.Harry groaned inwardly as he got dressed and walked downstairs to find his uncle sitting on the couch in the living room.His uncle looked in a worse mood than usual,which usually meant Harry had to deal with the aftermath.  
  
"Good morning,Uncle Vernon," he said politely to his uncle.His uncle's face only became redder as he thought his nephew was being a smart-alek.He stood up and grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him up to his room.Harry was wincing and groaning in pain when Vernon threw him on the bed and began to scream at him and smack him violently.  
  
"How dare you sneak out in the middle of the night to see your freaky little friends and try to make a fool out of me by acting like you are a little cherub! You won't get away with it this time,Potter! You aren't going anywhere,anytime soon!"he shouted at his nephew who by now was bleeding from his head and his arms and legs were beginning to form bruises.Vernon didn't stop there.He kept hitting the boy until he was unconscious on the bed. Satisfied,he took his leave and left Harry lying incapacitated.  
  
Later on that afternoon,Harry was still out when Pigwidgeon brought the letter to Harry as promised just the night before.Knowing something was wrong, "Pig" actually decided to let Ron know. He swooped down to the blood stained sheets and let a little of the blood seep into the letter,only enough to show that Harry had not been alright. With that,he made a quick attempt to wake the boy but to no avail.Unable to wake him,he went straight home to Ron. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron looked at the blood stained letter and began to panic immediately. He knew that it had been his uncle and that this time he went too far.He told his mom he was going to see Harry and to attempt to bring him to the Burrow. She was more than pleased to have Harry over again.Ron told her that if he needed help he would send Hedwig. He found the situation urgent, so Mrs.Weasley let him use,and bring extra,Floo Powder to Harry's house.With a puff of green smoke,Ron was gone.  
  
The house was quiet and all the lights were off,which made Ron a little nervous.He ran through the house searching for his love,but the whole downstairs was empty.He climbed up the stairs quickly and cautiously and opened the door to Harry's room.What he saw made him gasp as a stream of tears began to flow down his freckled cheeks.Lying on the bed was Harry's battered form,his hair caked over with dried blood.  
  
Ron ran to his side and felt his cheeks.They were ice cold and paler than he had ever seen.Quickly he checked for a pulse.It was very distant and faint,but enough that he could see that Harry was still alive.Ron shook the boy and called his name,but there was no reply.He searched for some parchment and a quill and scribbled a note to his mother.  
  
Mum, I'm at Harry's house.He looks like bloody hell,and he is unconscious.Please get Fred and George or someone over here right away to help me get Harry back to the Burrow with his things.I'm going to try to get Harry home before the muggles come back and then someone else can get his Hogwarts things....Please hurry.  
  
Ron.....  
  
Ron opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her talon.She seemed to be distessed about Harry's condition and hurridly flew out the window. She knew where to go without being told. Ron picked Harry up and put him over his shoulder,but he was a bit too heavy for him. So he sat there waiting until he thought Hedwig had reached the Burrow. An hour later, Ron heard a thud downstairs and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
Grabbing Harry's wand,he opened the door and wandered downstairs.He was surprised to see Fred,George,Percy and his father standing in the fireplace with Hedwig on his shoulder. He sighed with relief as he put Harry's wand in his pocket and went to greet them.  
  
"Thank the gods you're here.He's upstairs on the bed and he looks REALLY bad,"he said as they followed him up the stairs.When Mr. Weasley saw Harry he automatically ran over to him and picked him up.Looking at the boys, he picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to Percy.  
  
"Write a letter to your mother telling her that I took Harry to Dumbledore immediately after we arrived.I want you boys to pack up all of Harry's school belongings and take them home.I will see you when I can.Ron, you can come along if you want,I know you are extremely worried about him,"he said as they ran out the door,down the stairs and into the fireplace.  
  
"Hogwarts!"Mr. Weasley shouted and in a flash of green light they disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr.Weasley approached the long corridor that led to the headmaster's office,Harry still helpless in his arms.He reached the statue of the gargoyle and said the password.  
  
"Lemon Drop," he said and hurried down the long passage and into the office of Professor Dumbledore,who was sitting at the desk,a worried look upon his old face.The usual sparkle that shone in his eyes were now dim pools of merky water behind his crescent-moon shaped glasses.He stood up and walked towards the Weasley's and the limp body that was Harry.  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley,"he said and then he turned to the little red haired boy and knelt down so that he was close to his height.He spoke softly to the boy in an attempt to donate some solace that he knew wouldn't help much.  
  
"Ron,are you alright?Do you know what happened?"he asked as the tears began to flow down Ron's speckled cheeks.He shook his head before his knees gave way and he fell to the floor and just sat there crying over his best friend's pain.  
  
Dumbledore helped Ron to his feet and then took Harry from the worried man.He told Ron to follow him to the hospital wing. They walked silently all the way to Madame Pomfrey's office.She was looking over some new healing potions and brewing some new Wiggenweld potions for the upcoming year when they entered. She dropped the phile of freshly brewed Wiggenweld potion and the only sound heard was the shattering of glass.  
  
"Pro...Professor...wh..what had happened to Potter?" she asked, a horrified look on her face.Dumbledore said that he suspected that it was his uncle again and that this time he had obviously gone too far.Madame Pomfrey asked Ron,his father and Dumbledore to wait in the corridor while she examined his broken body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While they were waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish with Harry,Hedwig arrived with a letter for Ron. from Molly. They thanked the snowy owl and took the note:  
  
Ron  
  
Ron,how is Harry,dear?Fred,George,and Percy came home with all of Harry's school things.His muggle relatives threatened them and told us to keep their "freaky little nephew" forever! They are soo harsh and so rude about him.I hope the poor darling is okay.Tell your father I said I love him and write back as soon as you find out Harry's condition.  
  
Love, Your mother....  
  
Ron folded the note and put it in his coat pocket. He told his father what the note had said and sat there quietly again. In what seemed like an eternity,Madame Pomfrey returned and sat next to Dumbledore and Ron.She looked very pale and grim as she began.  
  
"Well,I hate to tell you all this,but the boy is in a coma.He has a severe concussion and several broken ribs.It looks like he took a few hard blows to the head and chest area. He may have a fractured wrist and arm,but so far they only appeared to be bruised. I think that you should notify the Ministry of this abuse and neglect. We cannot allow this boy to stay with those people any longer, Headmaster,"she said as Ron got up and ran into the room where his friend lay motionless.He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arm protectively around his lover as he cried.  
  
The others stood in the door and Mr. Weasley was about to go and tell Ron to let him be,but Dumbledore told him that it was best if Ron stayed by his side as long as he wanted. He said it would bring comfort to the shaken boy and Harry would also be very pleased to know how much Ron loved him. Mr. Weasley took his leave and Dumbledore left Ron and Harry in Madame Pomfrey's capable hands. 


	2. The Healing Process Begins

I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love...........  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter....I'm just gunna go right on into chappie 2 now to save you the suspense ^-^' ok? well here we go..................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 2-The Healing Process Begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several days later found Ron still by Harry's side.He hadn't moved an inch from the moment that they were brought into the hospital wing.Madame Pomfrey was beginning to get worried about the firey red head because he was very sullen and refused to eat or move for any reason at all.She knew the poor boy was heartbroken because his best friend lying in the bed unconscious.She tried to coax him to eat but he would tell her that he wasn't hungry.Finally she went to the Headmaster for some advise on Ron's stubborness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore,what should I do? I can't just let the boy go on like this.He will end up like a walking skeleton.He won't eat,or sleep or do anything ,"Madame Pomfrey said her eyes pleading for an answer from the old wizard,who sat at his desk.He began to stroke Fawkes's feathers gently as he tried to reach a solution to the problem at hand.He took a deep breath and sighed before he began.  
  
"You have to let him do what he thinks is best for Harry,even if it isn't the best for himself. Harry is Ron's first friend and first love.There is a special bond between those two young men that no two other students could ever know or share.Ron is doing the only thing he can think of to keep the worrying from making him hurt worse.All you have to do is make sure that when it does become life threatening to Ron,you will have to put a sedation spell on him and feed him through Intra Venas(sp?).Alright Madame Pomfrey?I hope that helps you because I have nothing else that I can think of at this moment,but if I do,I'll tell you,"Dumbledore stated as he put his hand gently on her shoulder to try to comfort her.She nodded and silently walked back to her office and went to check on Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked in to find Ron stroking Harry's hand lovingly,telling him that he'll pull through and that they would be able to go to Hogsmeade again in no time.She left the two alone for a while and cried at how pure and innocent their friendship was and how Professor Dumbledore always knew what he was talking about.  
  
Ron was still stroking his hand lightly when she came back an hour later,but this time,instead of sitting by Harry like he had been,he was crawled up in the bed right next to him.He had the covers pulled up over both of them and as his one hand was stroking Harry's,the other was gently pushing aside his bangs,where you could see his unique lighting shaped scar.Ron bent over to kiss his forehead as Madame Pomfrey began her diagnostic tests.  
  
When she was finished with her check up,she was very pleased.His heart rate was normal again,his blood pressure was very good,and when she told Ron the news, he smiled for the first time.Then she began to run the physical tests on the boy.First she checked to make sure the ribs were healing properly.They were now only slightly bruised,thanks to the use of magic.Next,she checked his concussion to make sure that his brain was healing properly and that the skull was too. They came out to be healing very well and his bruised arms and legs and back were already gone.Ron was so happy he took out a piece of parchment from the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. He scribbled a note quickly to his family.  
  
Mum, Harry is going to be alright.His concussion is gone and his ribs are only bruised now.He should hopefully be waking up soon.I'll let you know when he does.I just wanted to keep you updated on his condition.I have to go now though. I'll write again soon.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
He gave the parchment to Madame Pomfrey and asked her if she would take it to the owlry for her.She gladly reciprocated and when she came back,she found Ron sleeping peacefully still holding Harry's hand in his. She smiled to herself and went to brew some new healing potions for the upcoming semester.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HARRY",Ron shouted as he sat completely erect next to his love. He looked around a bit,eyes wide with fear and beads of sweat pouring down his freckled face.As he continued to look around his eyes constantly returned to the one lying beside him,so innocent and helpless like an infant.He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. Madame Pomfrey ran into the room in a frenzy.She had hoped that her patient had awakened and ran to his side after clumsily rushing to turn on the light.All she found was a very shaken and startled Ron Weasley.  
  
"Why,you look as white as the sheet you're laying on,dear.Are you alright?"she asked as she gently stroked his red bangs.He began to sob violently into her shoulder.She tried to quiet him but it didn't work,so she just waited for him to calm down.Then she asked him what had happened.  
  
"Well,I know I was asleep,but then I felt as though I woke up.When I looked around,I was in this very abandoned old muggle cemetary.I ran through this odd path that I thought would lead me out of the horrid place,but instead it ended up bringing me to an old tombstone,covered with vines and moss.I started to freak out,and the next thing I knew I wasn't in the cemetary anymore,but in a morgue,"by now Ron was starting to get worked up again,but he continued,"I walked up to the coffin and when I looked in to see the person,"he began to get really choked up now as he came close to what he had seen,but Madame Pomfrey urged him on.  
  
"Well,sweetie,what did you see?"she asked sweetly.She was very aware of who it was he saw,but she prefered to let him tell his story so that he might find some comfort from her listening skills.Finally,once he blew his nose with a tissue she had conjured,he continued his dream.  
  
"When I looked into the coffin,I saw..H..Har...Harry.....,I got so scared that I started shaking his lifeless body right in the middle of the viewing.Everyone was staring at me with these horrible placid expressions and I couldn't help but scream his name.Then I woke up,"he said,finally a bit more at ease.Madame Pomfrey got him some water and told him to drink it and to try and get a bit more sleep.She re-tucked him into the bed and shut the light off.He fell into a dreamless sleep again and didn't wake till noon the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ron finally woke up, it was around noon. Harry was still out,but looking a lot better than he had the previous day.Ron hoped that he would wake soon so that things could go back to the way they were.He conjured up something to eat since he hadn't in days now.He produced a spell that set the night table next to the bed with a dish,fork and knife.Then he couldn't decide what he wanted to eat,so he decided on a junk food binge.He had chocolate frogs,Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans,and to wash it down,a nice cold Butter Beer.Once he had eaten his fill he cleaned up his mess with a wave of his wand.  
  
As he crawled back into the bed and got comforable,Harry moved his head slightly and groaned a bit.Ron was so happy by his friend's healing progress. Then Harry sat up,holding his head in his hands. Ron smiled and just watched as his friend was now back among the living.The boy began to look around a bit and noticed Ron sitting next to him.He smiled a big grin and put his hand out as if to shake.Ron,puzzled by this,decided to go ahead and hug him anyway.Harry backed away slightly,which hurt Ron's feelings.  
  
"Harry,what's wrong?Are you feeling any good?"Ron asked kindly.He hoped that his lover hadn't ended up with amnesia.Harry just looked at the young Weasley and shook his head.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter,right?And you are.....Ron...I think I remember you a bit,but it's fuzzy.My head hurts really bad.Where am I now?"Harry asked,slightly relieved that he hadn't completely forgotten too much.Ron smiled at the fact that he remembered him.  
  
"We're back at Hogwarts.Your Uncle Vernon gave you quite a thrashing,you know.You looked like bloody hell when I found you.I got you here as quick as possible so that you could be treated by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. You've been unconscious for almost five days.I haven't left your side at all.I was so worried about you,"Ron told Harry as he started to cry.Harry pulled Ron into a tight embrace and told him that it was alright now,and that he was almost better.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in for his check up and was VERY surprised to see that he was finally up.She took his physical and mental tests,she determined that he suffered a mild memory loss.She said that it was probably only a temporary thing and that most of it should return before the semester started.Harry just nodded through it all and kept wondering why Ron was watching him like he was,for you see,Harry did remember Ron and their friendship,but not the relationship. 


End file.
